First (awkward) Impression!
by Meganouji-san
Summary: [Ladonia/Kugelmugel] • Ada beberapa pelajaran yang harus diingat oleh seorang Lindsten Oxenstierna. Pertama, jangan pernah membantah keluargamu sendiri. Kedua, jangan pernah menilai orang dari luar atau kau akan bernasib sama seperti Lindsten. (Hints of SeaWy, Micronations, shounen-ai. First fic, RNR onegai!)


**Awkward First Impression!**

By : Meganouji-san

 **Warning!** Hetalia beserta antek-anteknya milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Harap maklumi, saya ngepost cerita ini lewat hape, ne? Juga, ada AU!Human, OCs nyempil, human-name, OOC selalu ada (wkwk), typo, kesalahan sana-sini, shonen-ai dan lainnya~

 **Pairing** : Ladonia x Kugelmugel

 _Enjoy this, okay! Don't like, don't Read!_

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Tentu saja, untuk menyalurkan kekesalan dan kemurkaannya akibat pernyataan sepihak dari saudaranya. Pemuda itu, Lindsten Oxenstierna, berusia 16 tahun dan merasa hidupnya terkekang oleh saudaranya sendiri, Berwald Oxenstierna, yang berusia 18 tahun.

"Gaaah! Memangnya dia tahu apa tentangku, hah!" geramnya sambil menendang sisi ranjang di kamarnya.

Masalahnya simpel saja. Lindsten adalah salah satu dari sekian juta remaja yang kecanduan akan internet dan juga game. Kecanduan ini menyebabkan keluarganya geram. Apa daya, keluarganya tidak dapat mencegah Lindsten yang sudah terjun jauh dalam kecanduannya.

Namun, tidak halnya dengan saudaranya, Berwald. Pria bersurai pirang berwajah dingin itu menghapus data-data milik Lindsten secara diam-diam dan _voila_! Lindsten menjadi kesal dan geram karena koleksi game dan data-datanya terhapus.

Ibaratkan seorang pemula yang menyelam ke _Deep Web_ dan karena kecerobohannya, semuanya kacau begitu saja.

Bosan karena tidak ada data apapun di komputer kesayangannya, akhirnya Lindsten memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar saja. Sekalian refreshing akibat stress tadi.

"Hei. Kau mau kemana?" sebuah suara menegurnya saat Lindsten mengenakan jaket sambil berjalan kearah pintu. Itu saudaranya, Berwald, yang telah menghapus habis data-data dan koleksinya.

"Tidak usah ikut campur! Aku mau keluar, bodoh!" sahut Lindsten lalu keluar sambil menutup pintu rumah dengan kasar. Di dalam rumah, Berwald hanya datar-datar saja meski aura gelapnya menguar kemana-mana.

Rencana Lindsten sebenarnya adalah mengunjungi warnet untuk bermain game sepuasnya. Uang yang dia bawa pun, banyak sekali. Kau tahu kan, Lindsten seorang pecandu game? Maka dari itu, dia membawa uang banyak karena ingin berlama-lama di warnet yang agak jauh dari rumahnya itu.

Supaya tidak dipergoki keluarganya yang super bawel itu, lho. Apalagi kalau dipergoki Berwald. _Gawat, deh_!

Rute untuk menuju warnet yang dituju tidaklah dekat. Lindsten harus mengambil resiko untuk melewati tempat dimana para anak nakal berkumpul. Lindsten agak takut sebenarnya, tapi tak apalah. Daripada mati kutu dirumah?

Namun, sepertinya takdir dan Tuhan ingin bermain sejenak dengan Lindsten..

"Wah~ wah~ Lihatlah si Oxenstierna yang satu ini! Dia sendirian, bung~" Lindsten tahu siapa itu. Anak nakal yang selalu memalak dan sialnya, anak nakal itu adalah anak-anak SMA tempat dia bersekolah!

"Hei, Lindsten! Tumben keluar rumah. Ada angin apa, nih?" seseorang dari mereka merangkulnya. Menyeringai sepertinya.

"Woah, lihat! Dia membawa dompet, tuh! Pasti uangnya banyak!" seru salah seorang dari mereka. Lindsten risih dan menepis tangan yang merangkulnya dengan sok akrab itu.

"Apa sih!? Tidak usah sok akrab padaku! Aku bisa saja membajak kalian nanti," ancam Lindsten. Yang ditepis tidak terima tentunya. Dia pun langsung mendorong Lindsten.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Sombong sekali, mentang-mentang bisa membajak! Dasar pahlawan _online_!" ejeknya. Lindsten menggeram dan berusaha meninjunya. Namun, dia malah ditahan oleh anak-anak lainnya.

"Ahaha~ Sebo, ambil dompetnya! Kita lihat dia punya uang berapa, sampai se-sombong begini!" titah orang itu. Sementara pemuda yang dipanggil Sebo itu, langsung mengambil dompet milik Lindsten.

"Hei! Kembalikan dompetku! Dasar pemalak!" Lindsten langsung meronta-ronta. Dia tidak terima kalau uang hasil simpanannya itu diambil.

"Silahkan saja! Niko, tinju perutnya!" titahnya lagi. Pemuda yang dipanggil Niko itu langsung meninju perut Lindsten.

 **BUAAGH**!

"Aaakh!" Lindsten mengerang. Pukulan demi pukulan menerpa dirinya. Seakan-akan, Lindsten adalah samsak tinju bagi anak-anak nakal itu. Pemuda yang memegang dompet itu malah tertawa girang.

Lindsten mengerang kesakitan. Dirinya pasrah pada takdir Tuhan, mungkinkah ini balasan untuknya akibat kesalahannya selama ini? Dia ingin seseorang menyelamatkan saat ini. Setelah itu, ia berjanji akan meminta maaf pada keluarganya.

Mereka masih memukuli Lindsten, sakit rasanya. Hingga suatu keajaiban datang karena..

"HIYAAAH!"

 **BUAAAGH!**

Para pemukul Lindsten berhenti memukuli Lindsten. Sedangkan, pemuda bersurai oranye itu mendongak lalu ternganga atas apa yang terjadi.

Pemuda yang tadi mengambil dompetnya, tiba-tiba saja sudah tergeletak di jalanan akibat ditendang. Sedangkan, sang pelaku adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut dikuncir dan gaya bajunya agak tomboy.

Tunggu, seorang _gadis_!?

"Kau, si pemalak bocah, kembalikan apa yang seharusnya milik orang lain! Atau, _vital region_ mu akan kuinvasi sekarang juga!" tatapan gadis itu sangat mencekam. Niko dan Sebo bahkan melepas Lindsten dan lemas, ketakutan. Gadis bersurai silver bermata ungu itu, menatap Niko dan Sebo dengan tajam.

"Dan kalian, bocah-bocah tak tahu malu, pergi atau akan aku lukis wajah kalian dengan apa yang dinamakan seni!" ucap gadis itu. Lindsten _sweatdrop_ , ancaman macam apa itu?

Pemuda pemalak itu dan anak buahnya langsung melarikan diri. Takut akan tatapan dan kekuatan gadis itu. Hebat sekali sih, iya. Tapi, ancamannya tadi itu sangat.. Ah, sudahlah.

Lindsten masih terduduk, sakit luar biasa menjalar ke tubuhnya. Gadis itu melemparkan dompetnya pada dirinya. Lindsten mendongak.

 _Wajah gadis ini manis! Lebih manis dari gebetan saudaranya!_

"Mau sampai kapan kau terduduk begitu?" tegur gadis itu. Lindsten berdiri, meski sekujur tubuhnya agak sakit akibat dipukuli oleh anak-anak pemalak itu.

Entah kenapa, ada angin berhembus begitu saja diantara mereka. Rambut kepang panjang gadis itu berkibas akibat angin. Cantik, sayangnya tomboy. Entah mengapa, Lindsten berdebar saat mereka saling tatap.

"Ekhem, terima kasih telah menolongku

Dan.. Siapa namamu?" tanya Lindsten sambil mencairkan suasana. Gadis itu malah membelakanginya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, dia mendongak kearahnya.

"Namaku, Kunstler Edelstein." jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Lindsten. Namanya agak asing menurut Lindsten. Pasti dia anak baru atau semacamnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Lindsten sudah lupa akan tujuannya dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja daripada datang ke warnet dengan keadaan seperti korban penyiksaan.

" _What_!? Kau dipalak oleh Max Jones and the geng lalu diselamatkan seorang gadis?! Wahahaha! Apa kata Amber nanti, ya?" komentar temannya saat Lindsten selesai bercerita di kantin sekolah, keesokan harinya.

"Sialan kau, Peter! Menertawakanku begitu," geram Lindsten sambil menatap tajam Peter Kirkland, temannya yang memiliki alis tebal dan memiliki hubungan saudara dengan ketua dari klub illegal bernama Arthur Kirkland, dari kelas 12.

"Lagian, lucu sekali sih! Seharusnya, lelaki yang menyelamatkan seorang gadis. Bukan sebaliknya, _jerk_ ~! Ahahaha!" Lindsten cemberut dan memilih untuk memakan makan siangnya.

Lindsten dan Peter sudah bersahabat sejak SD. Lindsten masuk kelas X-B sedangkan Peter sendiri masuk kelas X-A. Meski terpisah, mereka masih bersahabat bersama seorang gadis yang bersaudara dengan Peter, Amber Kirkland dari kelas X-A juga.

Beberapa jam berada di sekolah, akhirnya mereka pun pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Peter malah menceritakan apa yang dialami Lindsten pada Amber sehingga gadis dengan alis tebal itu tertawa mendengarnya. Tertawa kecil, mengingat Amber ini tsundere pakai dewa.

"Jangan tertawa dalam penderitaan orang!" geram Lindsten saat itu.

"Hikmahnya begini, tuan Oxenstierna. Kau harusnya berlatih bela diri. Bukannya, bermain game saja!" ceramah Amber pada pemuda judes itu. Lindsten menatap kearah lain. Tapi, matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Itu Kunstler! Gadis yang menyelamatkannya!

Segera saja, Lindsten menghampiri Kunstler saat Amber dan Peter tengah berargumentasi untuk menceramahi Lindsten.

"Kau dengar kami, ti—eh? Lindsten kemana?!" Amber panik karena Lindsten malah menghilang.

"Hei, Kunstler!" sapa Lindsten sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang tak pernah diberikan pada siapapun, kecuali ayah dan ibunya sih.

"Oh, kamu ternyata.." balas Kunstler agak dingin.

Lindsten tertohok. Padahal, dia sudah senyum lho. Dan, kalau Lindsten senyum, biasanya para gadis akan klepek-klepek.

"Ahaha~ Kita bertemu lagi. Aku, Lindsten Oxenstierna." Lindsten mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak kenalan.

"Oh, Lindsten ya. Salam kenal, _ja_." Kunstler meraih tangannya dan balas menjabat tangannya.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau kelas apa?" tanya Lindsten agak kepo.

"Kelas X-C. Kelas yang lumayan terpojokkan," jawab Kunstler datar. Lindsten tertawa namun sesaat, dia menyadari ada yang tidak beres pada Kunstler ini.

Pertama, seorang gadis yang sudah berusia 16 tahun seharusnya memiliki —ekhem-buah dada. Tapi, Lindsten memaklumi karema Amber juga berdada rata.

( _Meanwhile_ , Amber bersin saat mencari Lindsten bersama Peter.)

Kedua, kenapa Kunstler memakai seragam lelaki? Dia kan perempuan! Akhirnya, Lindsten menyampaikan keluhannya.

"Kau ini tomboy sekali, heh!" tegur Lindsten sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Kunstler bingung akan pernyataan Lindsten.

"Kenapa kau memakai seragam cowok?" tanya Lindsten _to the point_ , sambil menatap Kunstler tentunya.

"Haaah? Kau gila, Lindsten? Wajar 'kan kalau aku memakai seragam cowok? Aku ini cowok, tahu!" sahut Kunstler tidak terima.

Lindsten terkejut akan pernyataan itu. Dia menatap Kunstler dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu, tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Kau bohong, nona Edelstein~ Pria tidak mungkin memiliki rambut sepanjang itu!" sergah Lindsten.

"Kau mau lihat _vital region_ ku, hah? Jelas aku ini cowok! Mana ada cewek yang memiliki dada bidang dan jakun?!" pernyataan tadi sukses membuat Lindsten terkejut sekali.

Tolong, Lindsten tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Kunstler, orang yang menolongnya dari marabahaya, orang yang membuatnya berdebar, ternyata laki-laki tulen? **LAKI-LAKI**!?

"Aha~ kau disini!" seru Amber sambil memukul pundak Lindsten dari belakang. Tatapannya mengarah pada Kunstler yang cemberut. "Oh, hai, Kuns!"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Peter sambil menyusul mereka. Lindsten masih tertegun, tidak percaya akan kenyataan yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Oi, Peter! Dengar ya, masa aku disangka wanita oleh dia? Padahal aku telah menyelamatkannya dari bahaya kemarin!" adu Kunstler pada Peter. Semua pun tertegun tak percaya, namun detik kemudian, Amber dan Peter menertawakan Lindsten.

"Lindsten! Masa kau tidak tahu, sih? Seharusnya kau lebih teliti untuk membedakan mana pria dan wanita!" ledek Amber sambil tertawa. Lindsten menatapnya tajam.

"Dengar ya! Aku tertipu olehmu karena rambutmu itu panjang! Sialan sekali, kau bahkan hampir membuatku berdebar tadi!" seru Lindsten. Semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Lindsten, apalagi Kunstler.

"..berdebar?" gumam Kunstler. Seketika, pipi keduanya memerah sempurna.

"SIALAN! AKU BUKAN HOMO!" seru Lindsten heboh.

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU!" Kunstler membalas dengan tak kalah hebohnya.

"Ahaha~ Lambat laun, kalian jadi pasangan serasi lho!" ujar Amber sambil senyum penuh misteri. Ingatkan pada Lindsten bahwa gadis ini adalah _Fujoshi_!

"Sialaan! Mana sudi aku bersama gadis jejadian seperti diaa!" teriak Lindsten OOC lalu berlari menjauh. Sementara, Peter dan Amber tertawa. Kunstler hanya mampu menutup wajahnya.

Lindsten bersumpah, dia akan benar-benar bertobat akan kesalahannya yang dulu. Sumpah, ini pasti hukuman baginya!

** **FIN!** **

 **A/N :** fanfict ini sebenarnya inspirasi dari Wtoon judulnya Prince's Prince yang.. AAARGH! Tuh lanjutannya cuman ada di bahasa Taiwan doang cobaaaaa..! DX

Ekhem.. Saya pertama kali muncul disini dan.. Yah, datang-datang malah bawa crack-pair yaitu LadKugel :v Hehe, lumayan crack mengingat pairing ini jarang muncul.

Saya menerima semuanya, kecualu **FLAME!** Saya cuman ingin dikritik halus atau saran dan review. ^^ Jadi, bagi **FLAME** yang didasari tanpa alasan, mending jangan deh :''

Sekian dan saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya :)

..

( **INDEX**!)

 **Lindsten Oxenstierna** : Ladonia

 **Kunstler Edelstein** : Kugelmugel

 **Max Frederick Jones** : Molossia

 **Niko Honda** : Niko-niko Republic

 **Sebo Vargas** : Seborga

 **Amber Kirkland** : Wy

 **Peter Kirkland** : Sealand(?)


End file.
